Now or never
by N811
Summary: Bobby asks Eames out on a date, but then her boyfriend comes. Will they be together in the end? BA of course.


_Now or never. _He thought.

„Hey Eames, wanna go out for a drink? Or a movie maybe? I could cook. "He asked her.

"I'm really tired Bobby, how about tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah…tomorrow…"

She could see his disappointment but couldn't make out why he was so disappointed that she wouldn't go out for a drink with him.

"Everything okay Bobby?"

"Yeah…I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. What's up? You know you can tell me everything Bobby. I won't judge you."

He rubbed with his hand over his face and shrugged.

"It's nothing Eames, really. I just…" _love you._ He thought but he hasn't got the guts to tell her. He feared that she would reject him and maybe he would destroy they partnership with his declaration. Eames hasn't talked with him for month after his undercover work. And now she started to trust him again. They relationship turned slowly back to normal. He didn't want things between them to be difficult again.

"It's what Bobby?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."

He wanted to turn and go home but then he decided to grab all his brave and ask her out, on a real date.

"Hey, uhm…how about dinner…this weekend. We could go out or grab a film and, uhm…Ya know…like a date maybe."

Her heart sank. He was asking her out on a date. This weekend. She dreamed about this day to come since a lot of years and finally they were taking this step that would cross the line between friends and lovers.

"Alexandra!" a voice shouted and both Alex and Bobby turned to look who this voice belonged to.

A man with blond hair and blue eyes was walking towards them. He was maybe 6 foot tall and he had flowers in a hand. With his other hand he grabbed Eames waist and kissed her on her mouth.

"Hey you, I brought you flowers." He said and showed her his gift.

But Eames stared at Bobby, hoping that this wouldn't destroy everything. She was so happy that Bobby asked her on a date that she completely forgot about Steve. He wasn't really her boyfriend but he thought they were a pair right after their third date. But since then they were just kissing, Eames didn't wanted to make this serious. She always hoped that things between Bobby and her would go well enough to take the next step. But seeing the hurt in his eyes she just wished that he would talk with her about this. She needed him to know the truth. She needed him to know that there was nothing between Steve and her, just a few dates. She needed him to know that he was the only one, that she loved him.

"You must be Bobby, Alexandra's partner. I heard a lot of you. Just good stuff of course."

Bobby took slowly his hand and smiled weakly.

"I really hope so. But I must apologize, I haven't heard about you."

"Oh sorry, where are my manners. I'm Steven Parker."

"Nice to meet you Steven. I don't want to disturb your plans for tonight so I'm heading home. Good night Steven, night Eames."

"Bobby, wait!"

But Bobby didn't want to talk right now. He just wanted to go to a bar and drink till he couldn't feel the hurt in his heart anymore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was loud and smoky in the bar, but Bobby didn't care. He stared in his drink, not knowing how much he had already.

"Hey sweety, you look like you could use a little cheering up."

"Do I really look that desperate?" Bobby asked and looked at the woman in front of him. She was tall and brunette; she had pretty green eyes and a nice smile. The dress she was wearing had a low cut and it fitted her lovely figure perfect. Yeah, maybe he really needed a little cheering up.

"Not really desperate but sad."

"Today just wasn't my day."

"Welcome to the club."

She looked sad he thought, just like him.

"Wanna talk about it?"

She looked surprised to hear this question from him. He was different from other men; she felt it by the time he first looked at her. Most men looked right at her breasts or tush, but this guy had looked her straight in the eyes before taking the rest of her with a quickly look in.

"Most men just want to have a good time. I would have never thought that you would want to talk."

"I'm not most men."

_He's got a great smile. And nice lips. I wonder how they would feel like._ She thought. She had always had a thing for big dark men. And this one had something that just made her feel weak.

"You really wanna hear about my day?"

"Yeah, tell me. Maybe your day is more worse than mine, that would really cheer me up." He said and blinked. Yeah, she definitely liked him.

"To make a miserable long day short: I caught my fiancé with his secretariat. They were kissing. Half naked!"

"Oh, this is really…uh…"

"Yeah." She laughed and for the first time this day she felt a little happy.

"So, you know my story, tell me yours."

"Oh no, I don't think it's entertaining."

"Come on, I made my move. It's your turn."

He really didn't know why he was telling her this but he felt safe with this strange woman.

"I asked the woman I love for a date…and I could tell that she was surprised but positive surprised."

"So, why are you sitting here? Go to her."

"I don't think that that's a good idea. Her boyfriend showed up right after I popped the question. She never told me about him and I always thought that we were really good friends. Best friends even."

"Oh, that's…uh"

Now they both had to laugh.

"We know about our miserable days but we don't know our names." She said and ordered another drink for them both.

"I'm Hannah." She said and took her glass to toast with him.

"It's nice to meet you, Hannah. I'm Bobby."

They toasted and stared into each other eyes.

"So Bobby, how about we have a good time and cheer each other up."

"Sounds like a plan."

They left the bar together and drove to Bobby's apartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He arrived late at work, Eames was already there and pacing. It looked really funny and un-Eames-like. He wondered if it looked that funny too when he was pacing.

"Mornin', Eames."

"Bobby." She gasped and he thought she was going to hug him.

"Where were you? I was worried."

"Eames, I just had a long night. I overslept." It wasn't quit the truth but he didn't want her to know that Hannah stayed till the morning. They had a good time and maybe he would call her, ask her out on date even. She was nice and he liked to talk with her. It was easy to talk with her. He could tell her everything he wanted to and she didn't judge him. He thought that she too appreciated it to talk with him; he listened and understood the problems that she had.

"I called you yesterday after you went home but you didn't pick up."

"Oh…I…uhm…" _You did nothing wrong. Tell the truth._ A voice in his head said. "I-I was in a bar."

"In a bar?"

"Yeah, ya know. A bar. You can go there and drink and dance and stuff."

"Oh…so…you said you had a long night. Picked someone up?"

She whispered and looked at the ground. He could see that she was embarrassed by asking. And there was something else in her voice. Was it jealousy? Hurt? _No, she's got a boyfriend. She can't love you, too._ Bobby thought. But he wasn't quit sure.

When she looked up, waiting for his answer, he was sure. She did love him. But he couldn't tell her about Hannah; it could destroy his only chance.

"Hey Goren, got lucky yesterday night? Was a hot girl you went home with." Logan yelled over the whole squad room.

_Oh shit._ He thought. He wanted to explain it to Alex but she just shrugged.

"You want to meet her again?" He could hear the hurt in her voice. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Not if you don't want me to."

"What?"

"You heard me, Alex. I just went to the bar because I thought that there was no chance for us. But if you want to try it, you just have to say it."

Alex looked like she was seeing a ghost.

"It's your choice, Alex. But you have to consider that I won't wait my whole life."

He walked to break room and brought him and Alex a coffee. He wanted to be with her, but he also wanted to meet her halfway. He couldn't make the whole journey alone. They had to make it work together.

He sat her cub in front of her and walked towards his desk, the other hot mug still in his hands.

"Dinner this weekend would be nice." Alex said suddenly.

"And Steven?"

"He was fishing for something he could never have."

They smiled and this time Bobby thought that this could be a happy end. Finally.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The evening was great. Alex hasn't got such a great date in a long time. Bobby was very attentive and he was a romantic. Not kitchy but just the way every woman would fall for him.

They stood now at front door and Eames hoped that this would lead to something more.

"It was a really nice evening. I enjoyed myself really, Bobby."

"Yeah, I liked it, too." _Should I kiss her goodnight or is it too early for this._ Bobby wondered.

"Do you…uh…do you want to come in?"

Bobby couldn't stop the smile that was tugging on his lips. "Yeah, I would really like to."

He followed her in and they both sat on her coach. He wondered if Steven was here during they dated.

"Do want a coffee or a tea? Maybe a drink or…"

"It's okay, Alex. I'm not thirsty."

He could feel that she was uncomfortable. She slid nearer too him and he felt his body tighten but he relaxed quickly. He turned to her and slid nearer. Now their tights were touching and it send burning shocks trough his body. He didn't know what to say so he just leaned forward but not all the way, so that she could step back if she wanted. He wanted her to lean to him, too. He wanted to be sure that this was exactly what she wanted.

But when he didn't see her move he drew away, just to be stopped by her little hands on his face. Stroking his cheek she leaned into him and slowly their lips touched. Their first kiss was slow and sensitive. When they parted she stroked his cheek.

"You know, tomorrow we have the day off. We could…Ya know…make this a long night and sleep tomorrow in." Alex suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. I like the way you're thinking."

"Good, because I won't ever let you go again."

"That's just fine with me."

They both had finally what they wanted for so long.


End file.
